winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 304/Cinélume Script
The Mirror of Truth Intro/Recap Narrator: To break the spell that hit Stella, the Winx and the Specialists leave in search of the Mirror of Truth. For this impossible mission, the Winx will need all of their magic. Scene: Outside the ship *The griffins attack the ship* Scene: Inside the ship Bloom: Ugh, Sky, try to pull up! Sky: The engine's not responding. Tecna: Maybe we can slow down the dive. Timmy: The gravitational fields are gone, the ship's structure won't hold much longer. *Brandon and Stella cuddle* Sky: Hold on tight, I'll try to switch to auto-level. Timmy, put us on manual override. *The griffins continue their assault* Brandon: Sky, the griffin won't let go! Sky: Timmy, open the hyper-valves. We need to increase the power! *The hip shakes, causing Flora and Musa to lose balance* Timmy: It's not working! Sky: I can't believe that the bird is stronger than the ship's engine! Bloom: Girls, it's our turn now! Let's go get those griffins! Stella: I won't be of much help. Brandon: Don't worry, Stella. It'll be OK. Bloom: Magic Winx! *The Winx, minus Stella, transform and head out of the ship* Scene: Outside the ship Bloom: Hey, you! Let go! Sphere of Fire! *Bloom shoots a ball of fire at the griffin* Bloom: What? It wasn't affected at all! *All three griffins attack together* Flora: They're attacking together now! Musa: I'll try to stun them with my Sound Waves. *Musa releases her sound waves at the Griffin* Tecna: They're running from us but they're heading straight for the ship! Scene: Inside the ship Timmy: I think the girls did it! It looks like the griffins have retreated now. Brandon: You spoke too soon, Timmy! *A griffin attacks the ship again* Sky: Frontal attack! Scene: Outside the ship Flora: Bloom, watch out! *The other two griffins attack the rest of the Winx* Bloom: Oh no! Musa: Reverse Course! That'll block them! *Musa release her sound waves* Flora: Please, don't hurt them! Musa: Fair enough. But we've got to defend ourselves. Tecna: I've got the other one. *Tecna releases a beam of magic energy at the other griffin* Bloom: Now let's go free the ship! Tecna: We're too slow! I'm gonna try to knock the bird of the ship. Magic Cage! *Tecna shoots a beam of energy that encases and carries the griffin of the ship* Bloom: Way to go, Tecna! Scene: Inside the ship Sky: Alright! Brandon: See, Stella? We made it. *The ship shakes again* Stella: What's going on now? Timmy: The controls aren't responding, they're stuck! Sky: We're being attacked again and by something very big this time. *A larger griffin assaults the ship* Scene: Outside the ship Musa: So what do you think it is? Bloom: Well, I'd say it's mama griffin. Flora: You mean the others were just babies? Musa: Let's launch a combined attack! Flora: No, the mother is only trying to protect her chicks. Bloom: But we've got to do something before she destroys the ship! Scene: Inside the ship Timmy: If we don't slow down, the ship's gonna blow! Sky: I'm trying to release the coolant but it's deactivated. There's nothing else we can do. Stella: My friends need me and I can't even transform! Brandon: Everything is gonna be alright, Stella. You'll see, we'll get out of this! Scene: Outside the ship Bloom: Musa, are you ready? Musa: Totally! Here I go! Flora: Bloom, are you sure this is gonna work? We've never tried this spell before! Tecna: We don't have much of a choice, do we? Bloom: Let's get ready! *Musa positions herself under the ship* Bloom: Musa, we're in position! Musa: Ultrasound Power! *Musa release her sonic powers onto the ship* Scene: Outside the ship Brandon: Uh oh. What's going on? Timmy: It's some kind of ultra sonic energy surge. Stella: Ha-ha! Well then that has got to be the work of Musa! Brandon: Let's hope it works. Scene: Outside the ship *Musa's sonic energy causes mama griffin to release the ship* Bloom: Ready? Tecna: Look! The other griffins are coming back! Flora: They're trying to protect their mother! Bloom: Keep your positions, we've got to cast a convergence spell! Scene: Outside the ship Brandon: What are they doing out there? Timmy: Sky, maybe I should try an evasive maneuver? Sky: No, not yet. Give them another minute or two. Scene: Outside the ship *The griffins are all together, above the ship* Bloom: Now! *Flora, Bloom and Tecna release their convergence spell onto the griffins* Flora, Bloom, Tecna: Relocation Spell! *The spell relocates the griffins* Bloom: We did it! Flora: Where did the griffins go? Tecna: They haven't been relocated very far since we're kinda new at this spell. Musa: Well then, let's get outta here before they come back! Scene: Inside the ship Sky: Let's fly low between these cliffs, Timmy. Brandon: The griffins wouldn't dare follow us here. Timmy: Yeah, but it's really dangerous. It's not even mapped! Tecna: Hey, I thought you guys were the best pilots of Red Fountain. Timmy: Well, actually... Alright, let's do it! *The ship continues flying low between the cliffs* Sky: Hold on tight you guys! It's gonna rock! *The ship hits several rocks and Stella is thrown overboard* Scene: Outside Stella: Oh, whoa!! Brandon: No! No! Stella: Help!! Brandon: Stella!! Stella: Ah!! Sky: We have to rescue her. Come on, let's go back! Scene: Inside Timmy: Hey, look over there! Winx: Huh?! *Stella is hanging onto a cliff* Brandon: Alright, she's safe! Sky, let's try to get closer, I'll try to pull her in. Sky: It's way to risky, we need another plan. Flora: Hurry up, the griffins are coming back! Brandon: Let me try, before it's too late. Scene: Cliff Stella: I... can't hold on anymore... *Stella begins to slowly slip off the cliff* Brandon: Hang on, Stella. Give me your hand! Stella, you can do it! Stella: Uh oh. Brandon! Brandon: Let go, I'll catch you! Stella: I can't do it! Uwah! Brandon: Come on, Stella! We're running out of time! *Stella releases her grip from the cliff and Brandon catches her* Brandon: Gotcha! Mission accomplished guys! Let's go! Scene: Inside the ship *The Winx embrace Stella and Brandon falls on the ship's floor, exhausted* Timmy: Good job, Brandon, that was amazing! Sky: And now, if there are no objections... I suggest we get away from these griffins once and for all. Bloom: Good idea, Sky. Let's go find the entrance to the cave! Scene: Inside the cave *The ship lands safely on land, the group walks out of it* Sky: You have to admit we do make a great team. Bloom: Yeah, too bad they don't have high speed rescue ops at the magic games. Musa: Hmph, look our search is over, look! Stella: That's the entrance to the cave. Brandon: Uh, what are we looking for, exactly? Flora: The Mirror of Truth. Concorda couldn't tell us what it looked like, but she said we'll know it when we see it. Stella: I just hope it works. I so want it to give me my old looks back. Bloom: Well, remember what Concorda said? Musa: The ice spirits are the keepers of the magic mirror and we should trust their word. *Tecna checks her holographic map* Tecna: We're almost there, just a little further and the tunnel should widen out. *The group enters the labyrinth where the ice spirits are located* Stella: It's amazing. Alright. But where are we exactly? Ice Spirit: You are in front of us. You were looking for us. State your business. Bloom: Well, sorry to bother you but uh, are you the ice spirits? Ice Spirits: We are the ones who wait in eternity. Speak. Bloom: We need your help. Please? Ice Spirits: You overcame great dangers, the frozen winds of the Barrier, the fierce talons of the griffins, your motivation must be very strong. *Stella walks forward* Ice Spirits: Ah, dark magic. An evil spell. Stella: Well um, can you help me break it? Ice Spirits: You must look for the Mirror of Truth. You will find it as soon as you find yourself and it will break the spell only if you have touched its heart. Stella: What does that mean? The mirror has a heart?! Please, tell me more! Please, help me! Brandon: Stella, where are you... Bloom: Brandon, maybe you should wait out here with the other guys. Flora: Yes, don't worry, Brandon. We'll take good care of her. *The girls catch up to Stella* Tecna: Come on, girls, let's go find that mirror! *The girls continue to walk further, and Stella sees her reflection on the frozen ice* Stella: Ugh... "You will find the Mirror as soon as you find yourself." Huh? *She enters through a hidden frozen door* Bloom: Huh? Where did Stella go? Tecna: Stella! Musa: Stella! Where are you? *Brandon hears their echo's and heads toward the girls* Musa: Hey, Stella! Brandon: I'll go look this way, you look over there! Scene: The Mirror of Truth Stella: I want to be myself again. This is not me! Brandon: Stella! Stella: The mirror, I bet that's what the spirits were talking about! Brandon: Hey, Stella, wait! Maybe... Stella: No, Brandon, this thing might be able to give me back my looks! *Stella kneels near the mirror* Stella: Mirror of Truth, please break the spell and give me back my looks. Please, oh please. No, it's not working! What did I do wrong?! Brandon: Stella... Stella: Don't look at me, please! Brandon: Why not? Stella: You don't understand... You think I'm pretty because of her spell! Brandon: Stella, maybe this isn't the best time to tell you this, but, I can see what you look like. Stella: But... but, how is that possible?! Brandon: I don't know, the spell Flora casted on me never worked. Stella: And even now, even though I look like this, you didn't run away? Brandon: Why, me run away from a beautiful person, with a great big heart and a wonderful soul? Come on girls, tell her what you see when you look at her. Tecna: I see an awesome person who's never afraid to say what's on her mind. Flora: Who is cheerful, light-hearted and fun! Musa: A kind of crazy fairy who always makes me laugh! Bloom: And I see a loyal, warm and loving friend. Stella: Do you really think all that of me? *Stella looks back at the mirror* Stella: I always thought people just saw me as pretty... *The tears drip onto the mirror and it breaks* Brandon: Stella. Musa: Ooh. Brandon: I loved you before and I love you now, maybe even more. Here, this is for you! For your birthday! *Stella opens the gift* Brandon: It's been in my family for generations, now I want you to have it. *Stella sighs wistfully at the gift* Brandon: I tried to give it to you at the party, but there were all these other presents and there was so much going on, you were kinda distracted and... Stella: Thanks, Brandon! This is the most beautiful present anyone has ever given me! *Another tear drop falls into the mirror, it then glows brightly and Stella's reflection is no longer that of a monster* All: Ah! *The spell is broken* Stella: Hurray! I'm myself again! Oh ha-ha! Bloom: Stella! Ice Spirit: You did well, fairy of the Sun and the Moon. You passed the test, you proved that your feelings were deep and true. Flora: I find the mirror was quite difficult to convince. Ice Spirit: The only reason the counter spell worked is because there was true... Stella: Love. Wow! Brandon did you hear that? It was loved that saved me! Bloom: Mission accomplished, our Stella is back. Brandon: Then what do you say we head for home? Musa: Yes, I'm so tired, I could sleep ten hours straight! Scene: Inside Alfea Griselda: Cornelia from Perila, young Countess Zoelyanna from Tenessa. Come on, come on, don't crowd the corridor! Faragonda: Every year it's the same, when classes start, chaos breaks lose at Alfea. Griselda: Miss Faragonda, these young fairies get more and more undisciplined every year! Faragonda: Oh Griselda, give them a break! They had a very short holiday and they are facing a long and difficult year. *A new fairy is lost* Chatta: Hi there! What you doing all by your lonesome? Girl: I-I don't know anyone here, this is my first day and- Chatta: You're in good hands, then! Girl: Oh... Chatta: In no time at all, you'll be the most popular fairy in the whole school! *The girl smiles* Scene: The Winx's Dorm Stella: You should've seen me Layla! I was totally brave! Musa: Yeah, sure. "Help, please! Let me have my face back." Winx: Ha-ha-ha! Stella: Actually, that monster transformation softened my skin. Check it out! Musa: Huh. I'll pass on that but uh, thanks! Bloom: Hey did you see all the new fairies? Flora: Yeah, I've already met a girl who's interested in tropical plants. She comes from a realm full of giant palm trees! Tecna: Girls, I gotta go. I promised Timmy I'd show him my new holo-programs. *Layla sighs quietly* Flora: Layla, would like to see my new plants? Layla: What? Oh, no thanks, I still have to unpack. *Layla, Musa and Stella walk out the room* Bloom: I'm worried about Layla, she seems so out of it. Flora: I heard things were really bad on Andros. But she won't talk to anyone about it. Bloom: Maybe she just needs some time... I better tidy up in here. Scene: In the Corridors *Musa walks about and hears music* Musa: What a beautiful piece of music. I wonder who's playing? *She peaks into a room, and sees a new fairy playing musical instruments* Musa: This is amazing! I thought there was a whole orchestra in here! Galatea: Did you like my composition? I'm Galatea, Princess of Melody. Musa: Princess Galatea? It is an honor to meet you, I'm Musa, the fairy of music, I'm also from Melody! Scene: Down a flight of stairs Stella: Every year they lose one of my trunks! These luggage elves are so inept! Nova: Princess Stella? Stella: Hm? Nova, you're at Alfea too?! Nova: Yes and I was hoping I'd run into you. Whoa! *Stella drags Nova onto a couch nearby* Stella: I'm so happy to see you! Tell me the latest news from Solaria, I need to know everything! Nova: Well, the Baron of Ios broke his engagement with young Countess Elendor. And then Countess Cassandra and her daughter Chimera, well the countess... she acts like she's already the Queen of Solaria. Stella: What?! Nova: Here, I've got a copy of Solaria Today. Check it out for yourself. Stella: This is outrageous, she's wearing the crown jewels!! Nova: King Radius rarely appears in public anymore, the countess takes care of everything from state finances to the appointment of new ministers. Stella: And my father just lets her?! Cassandra must have bewitched him! If my mother hadn't given up the crown after the divorce, none of this would be happening right now! *Stella looks at the back of the magazine* Stella: And what is this?! Nova: Well, Chimera's become a regular on Solaria Stars. Stella: The most popular show on the whole planet? I've got to do something, no way am I gonna let those two manipulate my father like this, and mega no way am I gonna let Chimera take my place as princess!! Scene: Layla's room *Flora enters the room* Flora: Hi Layla! Layla: Huh? Flora: I was wondering if you wanted to talk. Just in case you do, I want you to know that I'm here for you. Layla: Thanks, Flora, but I'm OK. I'm just gonna finish my book and I'll catch up with you later. Flora: Oh... I guess I'll see you in the quad, then. Miss Faragonda is gonna make an announcement. Scene: Alfea's Quad Faragonda: A warm welcome to all of you Alfea fairies. I have a few announcements. First, I'd like to address the third year students about their final examination. Miky: ''' We just got here and she's already talking about finals? '''Alice: I still have to unpack, I'm not ready for exams yet. Faragonda: Please girls, let me finish. Thank you, this year's final examination is a very important step to your training as fairies. Last year, the goal was to earn you Charmix. This year, your goal is to achieve final transformation. Should you be successful. you will gain access to new powers, like fairy powder and miniaturization. This is your chance to become a full-fledged fairy! Musa: A full-fledged fairy? Faragonda: This is the only way to pass your third year and those who do will be rewarded... Stella: Yes, a reward! Faragonda: '''For all their hard work with a prize that will change their lives forever. Those who do not will remain as they are now. However, let's not forget that a fairy of a higher level has not only greater powers but also greater responsibility! *All students are excited and they joyfully whisper to each other* '''Stella: Um, what should we do to prepare for the test? Faragonda: No special preparation is required. Stella: Thank goodness! Faragonda: ''' The test will find you at a critical moment in time. You will need to rescue someone from your own world and it will require a great sacrifice. If you succeed, then and only then, will you achieve final transform. '''Stella: I gotta rescue someone from Solaria? Piece of cake, as long as it's not Chimera! Faragonda: You will then be able to fulfill your purpose as a full-fledged fairy and protect your people and your world from evil and destruction. Scene: Outside Alfea *Bloom sits alone on a bench* Bloom: Rescue someone from my own world? But everyone on Domino has disappeared a long time ago... *Flashbacks to the destruction of Domino* Bloom: No one's living on Domino anymore. But I'm sure my birth parents are alive somewhere, I can feel it and I'm going to find them no matter what. Scene: Layla's Room *Layla opens the door* Layla: Huh? Bloom: Layla, are you ready? Layla: Sorry you guys, but I really don't feel like going out tonight. Musa: But, Layla you need to tell us what's going on. We're your friends and we wanna help you. Layla: Please! Ugh, oh alright come on in. *All enter her room and Layla begins to explain* Layla: My planet was attacked by someone who calls himself Valtor. He escaped from the Omega Dimension and invaded Andros. For all we know, he's unstoppable... My world, the whole magical universe in fact, is in danger! Bloom: How did this happen? Isn't Omega escape proof? Layla: It's suppose to be. No one's ever broken out before. The only way out of Omega is through a portal that's under constant watch by an elite mermaid guard. Somehow, Valtor broke through the portal and turned the mermaids into something evil, something monstrous! No one knows how he got out! *All gasp* Layla: But one this is certain - he didn't do it alone. Valtor is still on Andros and from there he can go anywhere! No one is safe from him! Tecna: Does the Magix Council know about this? Layla: Yes, they were informed as soon as the portal was breached. Stella: So, what's happening there now? Layla: We've tried everything we can to stop him and nothing's worked! *Flashbacks to Andros* Layla: So a state of emergency was declared and everyone was mobilized. Scene: The Winx's Dorm Bloom: Up until now, all attempts to stop Valtor have failed. Stella: Please Bloom, don't say what I think you're going to say! Bloom: Stella, the whole Magical Dimension needs us! We can't just stay here and do nothing! Musa: That's right! We're not backing down! Bloom: We're the Winx Club! Tecna: And no danger's too tough to face! Bloom: The people of Andros are in great danger. We can't allow another tragedy to take place like the one that happened on Domino. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to save my people... But, I can try to save yours, Layla. Flora: I'm with you! Musa: Me too! Tecna: Same here! Stella: Count me in! Layla: Thanks girls. And thank you, Bloom! All: Winx Club! Ending Narrator: Valtor's dark magic has hit Layla's kingdom. And the girls of the Winx Club will be at their friend's side in a terrible fight. But somebody is going to pay too high a price to win. Category:Season 3 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Scripts Category:Winx Club Category:Cinélume Scripts Category:Cinélume Category:Winx Club Scripts